


drunk, dirty vibes

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: cody’s too focused on steadying his breathing that he doesn't hear noel dropping to his knees in front of him, he's only brought back to reality when he feels warm hands settle on top of his thighs.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	drunk, dirty vibes

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this post: https://tacotuesdaygirl.tumblr.com/post/618289751508893696/this-episode-was-definitely-something so everyone say thank you meghan!

cody feels dizzy after he flushes the toilet. he takes a big sigh as he turns the water on to wash his hands. he can hear noel wrapping the episode up, loud and clear, but it somehow feels so distant. 

he looks up to look at himself in the mirror, the poor lighting not doing any favor to his eye bags, he's flustered from the alcohol and his hair is a mess, he closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

noel’s not done talking when he gets back, he quietly sits down on his seat and lets him finish.

“...and we’ll see y’all next week.” noel smiles to the camera. “bye.”

“peace.” cody adds.

noel stumbles getting up from his chair, and cody laughs at him while he's trying to turn the camera off.

“you're fucked up, dude.” 

noel laughs at him and fights with the off button for a second. “i'm good. you're fucked up.”

cody smiles and rests his back on the couch, closing his eyes as he lets his head fall back into the cushions. he can hear noel moving around but doesn't bother to open his eyes.

cody’s too focused on steadying his breathing that he doesn't hear noel dropping to his knees in front of him, he's only brought back to reality when he feels warm hands settle on top of his thighs.

he opens his eyes slowly, and his gaze wanders down to be met with noel’s dangerous hazel eyes. his whole body shivers in need and surprise, and noel loves all of it.

“hey.” noel says and bites his bottom lip, circling his thumb on cody’s clothed skin.

cody raises his eyebrows at him and smiles softly. “hi.”

noel smiles when he feels cody’s legs twitching beneath him, at how cody’s is just as excited and just as desperate for him as he is for cody.

he drags his hands to under cody’s black shirt and strokes his skin up to his chest, and drags his fingernails on the way down. cody groans, instinctively thrusting his hips to the touch, only to meet with air.

“quiet, now.” noel whispers jokingly as he leans forward to press his face against cody’s clothed erection, dragging his nose along his member carefully. cody sighs.

noel hums contently and shuffles around a bit, getting his knees firmly planted on the floor in between cody’s legs, raising himself up, getting more access. cody fixates his eyes on noel’s face, smiling excitedly, and runs his hand on noel's cheekbone.

keeping one hand on cody’s stomach, noel uses the other to reach past the waistband of his pants. he wraps his fist around his dick, bringing it out to lap his tongue around the tip.

cody groans, long and low, when noel carefully works his way down his shaft, bobbing his head, descending inch by inch until his nose nearly brushes cody’s pubes. cody clenches his fist, trying his hardest not to buck into his mouth.

noel pulls off with an obscene slurp. "don't hold back," he gasps, throat rough and immediately goes back in for more.

cody nods and whines, putting both hands on noel’s shoulders and thrusting his hips in shallow waves, easing into a rhythm. he moves a bit faster when noel pulsates his tongue along the vein under his dick, purposefully spurring cody on through his actions.

"noel, noel, fuck me, fuck me." cody has to physically remove noel from his dick, much to his dismay. "seriously, dude, let go." 

noel backs away, laughing like this is the funniest situation he’s ever been in. “fine, fine.”

he lowers himself back onto cody’s lap, rubbing his hands on the exposed flesh of his thighs. “let's get this off you.”

cody raises the hem of his shirt, having noel help him take it off, his pants follow shortly. immediately, noel’s hands are exploring all of his warm, pale skin, fingernails lightly scratching and leaving shivery trails.

"please, noel," cody whines, spreading his legs wider and moving his hips in desperate circles, eyes heavy lidded as he watches noel on his knees.

"want you to ride me.” noel says, smirking.

cody moans again and raises his arms, motioning noel to get up. noel obligues, pleased, and places a kiss on his sweaty stomach.

"you got lube?" cody says, looking almost frantic.

noel reaches over to the small pile of podcast supplies a cushion away and comes back with a travel size bottle of lube, waving it above his head with a little smile.

noel gives him a few more pumps, squeezing his balls for good measure, then removes his hand from him. 

they quickly switch positions, cody moves to straddle noel, generously lubing up two of his right-hand fingers and bringing them behind himself, leaning on noel’s chest for support.

his best friend is gazing up at him, love and lust and alcohol all swirling in his hazel eyes. cody mirrors noel’s expression when he presses his first finger inside of himself, mouth open and eyes fluttering at the sensation.

cody works his finger in all the way, concentrating on relaxing and enjoying the stretch, and the knowledge of what’s to come. he pumps it in and out, then brings his hand back up for more lube before carefully working his second finger inside.

"god cody." noel whispers, his hands and lips roaming everywhere on cody’s naked body. his flushed chest, his back, his legs. “you're so fucking sexy.”

cody uses his other hand to cup noel’s chin, bringing their mouths together in a kiss. he bits noel’s bottom lip, and he then sucks on his, wet tongues meeting again and again in the midst of a battle for dominance. noel lets cody win, he knows what cody needs. noel will take care of him, like he promised. always.

"will you- cum inside me?" cody asks, hips bucking into air when his third finger brushes at his prostate. noel nods.

he locks eyes with noel as he pumps and stretches himself, and finds him staring right back at him. noel surges forward to kiss him; frantic, nearly, all over his mouth and chin, down his neck, back up to his ear.

noel reaches down to pull his shirt off, smiling as cody whines on top of him. cody squares his feet on the carpet, getting good grounding to rub himself all over noel, his hard dick nudged at cody’s balls, the base of his own, his thighs, building up a teasing friction.

cody breathes out, slow and steady. he kisses noel’s temple, excited for what’s coming.

"are you ready, babe?" noel sighs, stroking the flesh on cody’s thighs.

"yes, noel, god- yes," cody whines loudly and closes his eyes. noel hisses when cody pours lube onto his dick, slicking it all over.

cody raises up on his knees again, reaching under himself to grab noel and guide him. he closes his eyes and moans freely, always enjoying the first breach, he gets noel in place and starts sinking down.

noel is panting, knowing by now to keep himself still as possible while cody adjusts at his own pace. it's hard, though; cody’s always so unbelievably sexy on top of him, in charge, caring for the both of them and taking what he wants.

they moan as one when cody gets halfway down, pausing to breathe and grin at each other. cody squeezes noel’s shoulder, leaning down to kiss him, and noel wraps his arms tighter around cody’s waist, holding him flush to his chest.

cody whimpers quietly when he feels noel’s hips flush against his ass, a pleasing tingle runs his nerves lighting up like a string of lights along his spine.

“shit.” noel groans when cody slowly clenches around him, then rocks in his lap a little bit. “so tight, so good.”

"yes, yes.” cody smiles, feral, raising his hips and sitting back down in a sharp movement.

noel breathes harshly through his nose, thrusting up to meet cody with his thighs. his eyes follow his every twitch; the moans, the flutter of lashes, his sweet mouth open and panting noel’s name, and he obeys every command he gives him. 

“so fucking good.” noel kisses and whispers in cody’s neck as he speeds up.

"i love you, i love you." cody rambles, tipping his head forward again to pant into noel’s ear. "thank you, thank you.”

noel smiles and kisses the top of cody’s head. “i love you, too.”

cody sobs into his shoulder, hugging noel’s shoulder close to him, desperately kissing any skin that he can reach. one of noel’s hands is scratching at his broad back, and the other is in between them, jerking him off.

cody can barely catch his breath with how hard he’s working to release. his thighs are burning, and he makes sure to clench every time noel bottoms out, wringing the orgasm out of him.

"i’m so close," noel groans, his voice always rougher and deeper when he's close to orgasm.

"me too- fuck. i'm coming.” cody whines and rolls his eyes back as he comes. 

he clenches around noel’s dick, making him groan as both of their orgasms floor them. they stay there for a long time, cody doesn't even know for how long but his backside starts to hurt and he can feel noel trying to move under him.

cody laughs as he lifts himself off of noel and lets him pull out. he sits back down on his thighs, grinning at him and kissing his chest and shoulders.

"the bed was right there.” noel says, kissing cody’s forehead.

"you didn't give me a chance to move," cody mumbles, catching his lips and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr)


End file.
